To Wed A Snake
by inx
Summary: Marriage Law challenge, Hermione has to marry Severus but proves rather less than willing. Rated M for later chapters.


A/N Be nice guys! Just an idea that popped into my head. Will try update weekly. All reviews will be appreciated.

Hermione looked up from her book as she heard the whoosh of the floo. "Oh, it's you_ again,_" she said with contempt as Severus stepped out of her fireplace.

"Miss Granger, much as we both dislike the situation we're in, the fact is we are required by law to get married, and as I am a well known and influential figure, that means we are required to appear in public together and it would be nice if you actually looked like you were enjoying my company for a change."

"I suppose it might be nice for you, but my mommy told me never to tell lies" stated Hermione with a smirk, and walked out the room.

Snape rolled his eyes and followed her through to her kitchen. "Could you stop acting like a spoilt child for just two minutes and cooperate for a change?"

"Why, this is far more fun, and these days I have to take what I can get" she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat cross-legged on one of the counters.

He sighed wearily, "Look Hermione, I know it's hard on you, but have you considered that we are in this mess together? I don't like this anymore than you do, not only are you half my age, but you are also a former student of mine. The problem is that at the moment there is no way out of it, so we have to try make the best of a very awkward situation."

Hermione glared at him over the rim of cup, "I'm sorry **_Professor,_** but were you actually here for a reason or did you come to make my life miserable by reminding me that I have to marry you within ninety days?"

"Fine, we'll play it your way Miss Granger. Dinner with Minister Fudge and various other dignitaries tonight, followed by a ball at Malfoy Manor. I will collect you at six thirty sharp, do not be late, I will not accept tardiness."

"Or what Professor, you'll deduct house points? Give me a detention? Ooh, I'm sooo scared, can't you see just see me trembling with fear?"

"Cut out the dramatics Hermione, you never were a good actress." Snape said with a sneer and stalked out of the room. Hermione listened carefully until she heard the rush of the floo, and then sagged with relief. "Oh Merlin, how am I going to get through this one." she whispered to herself.

Hermione stepped out of the bath and reached for a fluffy yellow towel. "Oh well," she muttered drying herself, "I guess if I have to go to this function I may as well dress to kill." She hung up her towel and walked through to her bedroom. Once there she rummaged through her underwear drawer until she found the set she wanted to wear. Donning the bra and panties, she moved on to her immense cupboard where she picked out all the dresses she was considering wearing and laid them out on her bed. She heard the floo and glanced at her clock. It was 6.25. Oh well, if Severus was that desperate to take her with him, he would have to wait a little while. She looked at her shoe collection, picked out a pair of strappy black stilettos, checked the dresses on her bed and returned the dresses that didn't work her shoes to her cupboard. There was a knocking at her door. "Sod off Snape, I'm not ready yet." She yelled through the door. After that she picked up her wand and moved across to her dressing table where she used a series of potions to tame her bushy hair and turn it into sleek, shiny ringlets, and then spelled it into a sophisticated 'up do' with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face. Snape was knocking on the door again, a little more impatiently this time. "What?" Hermione yelled. "It's seven. We are going to be late. Are you ready yet?" Snape shouted. "Nope, not yet. Feel free to help yourself to a drink, I'm sure there's some cyanide in the drinks cabinet." Called Hermione. "Gee thanks, can I get you one too?" said Snape sarcastically. "Anyway, I believe you were meant to be ready and waiting half and hour ago." Hermione shrugged at her reflection, not really caring that Snape couldn't see her response and picked up a mirror to check the back of her hair. Satisfied with the result she carefully applied her make up, using just a touch here and there to enhance her almost perfect features. She finished off with a shimmering burgundy coloured lipstick. Snape was pounding on the door again. "Come off it Snape, I'll be out as soon as I'm done" she yelled. She put on her favourite necklace – a white gold chain with a round cut diamond on it and a length of chain hanging from the diamond that lay between her breasts – and liberally sprayed perfume on her wrists, the pulse points behind her ears and in the valley between her breasts. She walked back to her bed, and, after discarding the dresses that didn't match her makeup, jewellery and the ones she just didn't feel like wearing, she put on her shoes and, standing in front of the mirror, she held up each of the remaining six dresses in turn, looking for one that would give her the effect she as looking for. Snape started hammering on the door. "For crying out loud Snape, give me a break here!" She yelled. "Miss Granger, if you don't get your ass into gear, I'm going to come in there and drag you to the party, no matter what you look like." Hermione, royally pissed with his complaining, threw the dress she was holding onto her bed and wrenched open the door. "Fine, lets go." She said, eyes flashing with anger. Severus stared at her, speechless and slack jawed. He couldn't help himself, his gaze travelled down her body, pausing to admire her breasts, framed perfectly by her lacy black bra, and then carried on down, noting her flat stomach, curvy hips, lacy black hot pants shapely legs and finally the stilettos on her dainty feet. 'Merlin, she's practically perfect," he thought. His gaze then started back up again, whilst his mind wondered if he was dreaming and stuck in a wonderful fantasy. When he finally reached her face again, he was mesmerised by her lips, they looked so soft and welcoming. He wondered what they would feel like and started leaning towards Hermione to kiss her when she asked, "Are you ready to go or do you plan to stand there and drool some more, because if that's the case you either need to fetch a bucket or buy me a new carpet." This snapped him out of his trance and he glared at her before pushing past her into the bedroom. He stalked over to the pile of dresses spread out on her bed, picked up the one closest to him and thrust it at her. "I suggest you put this on quickly Miss Granger, we are due at the Minister's in five minutes." He stated. "What?" She shrieked, "You mean you've been harassing me for the last hour and a half, telling me we were late and we're only due in five minutes? You bas…."

"Miss Granger, shut up. You invariable take your time, so I gave you an earlier deadline. Now put on the damn dress or I will put it on you myself."

Hermione glared at him. She hated to admit that it was a good choice, and probably the dress she would have chosen eventually. It was made of black velvet and fitted like a glove as far down as mid-thigh, from there it fell in graceful folds to the floor. The back of the dress came to a low v, and the front had a deep v neckline as well and thin straps over her shoulders held it all in place. "Well Miss Granger," growled Snape, "what are you waiting for?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If you hadn't noticed, this dress is practically backless, so I can't wear a bra with it." Snape's eyes involuntarily flicked down to her breasts and then up again. He looked at her confused, "And? What as that got to do with you not getting ready?"

She sighed, how dense could this man be! As she reached for the clasp on her bra Snape registered what was going on and quickly turned his back to her, his face turning a particularly vibrant shade of crimson. Hermione snickered at his reaction and quickly doffed her bra and slipped into the dress. She glanced in the mirror to check her appearance. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and stalked out of the room, leaving a highly embarrassed Snape in her wake.


End file.
